Reason to Live
by UltimateGsu
Summary: Cover's some of the game situations with some little tweak, and continues beyond the ending. Ellie/Joel pairing :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, they belong to NaughtyDog**

 **A/N: HEY! I noticed I made tons of mistake here in the first chapter. I got really embarrassed and immediately fixed them. Since this is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll cut me some slack. I'll try my best to improve on the future chapters, and I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Our world, plagued by man-eating bastards,ready to eat anything they fucking see. It started 20 years ago, when an unknown virus, without warning, fucked the world up. I was forced to do many heinous things: killing, massacring, you name it. But i know that I won't have nearly come to the more horrendous things if it weren't for the loss of my daughter. She was my everything, she was my world, she was the center of everything.

An officer shot her when I was asking for help, ''I'm sorry for this'' he told me not even sounding convincing in the least. I tried to dodge with everything I had, but carrying her due to her sprained ankle, made me trip to a slope making us roll over the ground. The officer comes closer to our direction, still pointing his gun at me. ''Please, you don't wanna do this son.'' I told the man with my hands in the air, slowly approaching him. But it was in vain as he was going to shoot me without hesitation, Luckily, my little brother, Tommy shot him in the head saving me.

''Oh no.'' Tommy said with a pained voice. That made me freeze for the barest of seconds, hoping, praying that it is not possible, CANNOT be possible. I turned around the direction Tommy was looking at, with my entire being shaking, trembling, and saw her. I felt my heart, my mind, and my soul die a million times when I saw her petite figure, lying down on the floor with stains of blood on her clothes . ''SARAH!'' I roared her name. ''Sarah baby, you can't do this to me.'' She lets out a pained voice, a pained moan that pierces and destroys my very being, my entire existence. ''I know baby, I know it hurts, but you're gonna be fine.'' I tell her, barely able to put out the words. ''Baby, Sarah baby you can't do this to me understand?'' And in the blink of an eye she went silent. That was the day my heart, my soul died.

Its been months since I've met I first met him, god, have I never met such a grumpy asshole in my life! He complains over EVERY single thing I do! ''Ellie, what'd I say about kicking rocks? I reckon that if you're declaring to the man-eating bastards and people who will gladly have us dead that you're here, I figured it'd be best I'd be on my way!'' He told me barely shouting. ''Alright, alright motherfucker I'll listen.'' i told him quietly screaming. ''Grab your things and lets go, we ain't gonna last here, we gotta keep movin.'' He said while grabbing his pistols and his rifles.

Walking is our daily routine, or more like that's what we ever do, literally. We would wake up early in the morning, scavenge supplies in the abandoned houses and take whatever we would find. If I'm lucky I pick up some books and comics that some I really enjoyed. Those were fun, I really, really enjoyed those, almost to the point where i feel empty after finishing them. ''Umm, so, do you always smuggle things outside of the quarantine zone?'' I asked him. ''Yes.'' He replied. ''Does smuggling kids common for you?'' I asked him, with hints of curiosity in my voice.''No, your a first.'' He told me while scanning through the area.

''Its gettin pretty dark, I know my way around this area, there's a cabin in the forest only a few miles from here.'' He told me pointing towards the direction of where we're headed. I dragged my almost numb feet to the forest, and thank god we reached it. _A few fucking miles feels like an eternity_. I whispered onto myself, Still dragging my poor foot. 12 hours of walking a day, boy, am I having the time of my life. I added.

I could tell Joel heard me but chose to not say anything. After reaching the doorstep of the cabins, Joel puts his ear to the door, searching for any possible threat inside. I gotta admit, guy's hearing is like a fucking bat, if not more so. ''I don't hear anything, Ellie, lets go.'' He told me, crouching on the floor. We slowly opened the door leading to squeaky noises louder than usual due to lack of maintenance for years. Joel pointed his gun forward and led the way, I followed him with only a knife in my hands cause he refuses to give me damn gun.

''Its clear.'' Joel said after a few minutes of thorough searching. He may be an asshole but i gotta admit, I feel pretty safe around him. For a middle aged man, I'd say he was still pretty built. I'd say he's on his late 30's. Maybe 38,no, 39. Later that night, He and I settled for the day. ''I'll be right back.'' He told me, opening the door and heading downstairs. I followed him, cause I was scared being alone, I know he won't abandon me, but the very idea sent shivers down my very spine, and there he was, taking off his battered, worn out clothes and replaced it with another one he found in the house. It was then that I got a clear view of his his six pack abs, His steel-strong chest, and his iron-like muscles that covered his body, along with uncountable scars. You need only to look at him to see how messed up this world really is. For me though, that just made it look sexy. I could feel butterflies dancing in my stomach and my cheek burning and turning crimson. As quietly as I could, I quickly returned upstairs to avoid the god only knows awkward moment that would've inevitably come if I stayed. Although i'm 100 percent sure he heard me. Nothing gets past Joel. I lied down in the bed and covered my face with my hands. I can't erase the sight of Joel's very edible body in my head, and I feel very hot in between my thighs just thinking of him. I desperately tried to get it out of my head, but couldn't. I wanted him to hold me close and touch me in places. I wanted Joel to claim me as his property.

Ellie, calm down, calm down. I thought to myself desperately trying to calm down but my body says otherwise. I tried to calm myself down before he arrives as to avoid a very awkward situation with him. Strange, I've seen a man's body many times due to the training they did at school back in the quarantine zone but I would never feel anything looking at them. I didn't really care and wasn't interested. I was more into another woman's body. But Joel, seeing his body makes me want to eat him. Is it because its Joel that I'm feeling like this? well, He saved me billions of times during our travel although He was pretty strict at me, but that's because I knew he only wanted to ensure my safety. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I heard his footsteps, I needed to do something, SOMETHING to distract myself, okay, rainbows? unicorns? A clicker? Even a fucking big momma! ( bloater)

He opens the door with his new set of clothing, My heart beating the fastest its ever beaten. As soon as he opens the door, I pretend to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Eyes closed, I listened to what he was doing. All my senses were focused on it. ''Ellie, I know it's hard but you gotta try to sleep.'' He told me, after a few minutes, with hints of concern in his voice. Did he misunderstand my actions? Did he think I was having problems due to the things we've done, the people we've killed? ''Mmm hmm, I'll try.'' I told him going with the flow. And to my surprise, He lied down beside me and placed his arms around me. ''It's alright, baby girl. I'm here, I ain't going anywhere.'' He whispers to my ears. Tears unexpectedly escaped my eyes. All the people I've cared for has simply died or abandoned me. Those were the words I never knew I needed. I subconsciously sealed my heart to other people to avoid getting hurt. But with Joel, that is no longer possible. I realize now that I needed him in my life. I felt the safest in his arms. I also know the violence that his arm has done, but I know that it was to keep me safe.

''Joel.'' I called out to him with a soft voice. ''What is it Ellie? you've got to get som-'' He told me but i interrupted him. ''Promise me, promise me that you won't ever leave me.'' I told him, looking at his surprised face. During the first few months of our travel, he was barely answering my questions. I could tell that He was keeping a wall between us. But i knew what that meant, more than anybody. Its the fear of attachment. But as we traveled I notice hints of the wall slightly being broken. Leaving me a small peek what I've gathered, He also lost someone he loved deeply. I think her name was Sarah. I don't know who she was to him because that's only as far I've ever gotten.

The only time when I realized that the wall has completely broken off was 6 WEEKS AGO: When I was held captive in a town. By a man named David. The things he tried to do to me, but luckily, I outsmarted him and killed him before he did anything to me. While he only left me with a few bruises and scars due to our brawl, I feel that he left a huge scar in me emotionally. Because of my anger, even after i killed him I kept swinging the machete that I luckily grabbed while he was busy strangling my neck, to his face. I swung, swung, and swung. My vision was getting dark. I was gonna collapse, but then a familiar voice quickly gave light to the darkness and held me up, to keep me standing. ''Ellie, Ellie, I'ts alright, I'm here now, You're safe.'' He told me with a voice so soft it pierced my mind, saving it in the process.

''Its alright, its alright, I'm so sorry.''He told me squeezing me tightly In his arms. ''We gotta keep movin, Reckon reinforcements are on their way now.'' He told me placing his palm on both sides of my face. ''Alright, I got you. let's go.'' After that, He killed all of the remaining enemies with a shot aimed directly at their heads. With terrifiyingly accurate aim. He left not a single man alive, on our way out. All those that stood in his way, were either shot to the head by a bow, or a gun.

I wake up. It's already morning. I was surprised I didn't get a nightmare. But in moments, I quickly figured out why. With his arms around me I felt the safest. I guess He even scared of all my nightmares. I smiled Very widely at the sight of him asleep. I try to resist the temptation to kiss him, but i couldn't. I gave him a peck on the lips. Realising what i just did, My face immediately turned once again, crimson. ''I hope he didn't notice that.'' I thought to myself. But in reality, since he didn't give any sort of resistance, I was half hoping he noticed it, the other half hoping, he didn't, because that was so nerve wracking and embarassing at the same time.

Moments later he wakes up. My cheeks slowly but surely regaining its original color.


	2. Chapter 2: Ups and Downs

''Mornin.'' He says to me, removing his hand around my waist. I felt as if someone pushed me, pushed me back to reality as I was no longer wrapped in his arms. I felt like no clickers, runners, hunters, or anything could harm me when I was in his arms. I wanted to go back immediately. ''Wait, maybe we could sleep for a couple more minutes?'' I asked him and looked straight on his enticing tan eyes. ''I know what you're feeling Ellie, but we need to keep moving.'' He told me stretching, and exercising his solid muscles. I couldn't help but stare at him while he does it. ''What's wrong Ellie, is there somethin on my face?'' He told me looking straightly at my face. god, he noticed me. I wanted to crawl up in a hole and hide in there forever. ''N-nothing, I-I was just checking the wrinkles on your face!'' I told him with a high pitched voice accompanied by obvious signs of nervousness.I was obviously lying, for his age, he was incredibly handsome. Sometimes I wonder how I keep my temptations in check. ''I ain't that old Ellie, now pack your things and lets get outta this damn place.'' He told me sounding a bit offended. ''Don't worry Joel, with your face I'm pretty sure you're still above everyone your age.'' I told him trying to encourage him. I tell him that but in reality, he is the only man I am attracted to, I don't think anything will change that. ''Ellie.'' He tells me at a firm voice cueing me its really time i pack my things. ''Alright, I'll go get my pack and everything I need.'' I tell him walking towards the direction of my bag.

After a few minutes, we left the house, going in for another exciting day of walking. ''How much farther to Salt Lake City?'' I ask him while going up a ladder. ''Not far, we're almost there.'' He tells me offering his hand to help me climb up. I take his hand trying to calm my senses of the physical contact. After a while we go to cross a destroyed building. And after I peek at the window, i couldn't believe what I was witnessing. ''Holy Shit!'' I shouted quietly and quickly sprint towards the direction of where it's headed. ''Ellie!'' Joel called out but I was too excited to stop. ''C'mon Joel hurry up!'' I tell him while dashing through the stairs. ''Dammit Ellie.'' I hear him speak, running to my direction, catching up. ''Holy.'' I thought to myself, I was in awe and was enjoying the view. No longer than a moment, Joel catched up to me and was going to ask what was happening, but stopped as he too, took in the view.

We saw dozens of giraffe, Live ones! walking around, eating the overgrown vegetation, accompanied by a gorgeous view. ''This everything you hoped for?'' He asked me, leaning on a railing. ''It has its ups and downs.'' I told him, still admiring the view. I loved that Joel never left me, and i can see that he cares for me, and I know that he would never abandon me, but there was still a lingering fear In my head that he would leave me after his mission was done. I wanted to stay at his side even after his mission, and go with him wherever he wants to go. Just being with him makes me feel overjoyed and safe. ''I sure am liking this view kiddo, but afraid we gotta keep movin.'' Joel told me placing his hands on my shoulder. ''Yeah, you're right, let's go.'' I told him removing my grip from the railing and continued on with our journey.

We go through a number of infected on the way, but this time, i helped Joel with killing them. I think he was proud of me if i do say so myself.''Ellie, wait up a bit.'' Joel says while scratching his hair. I turned around and wondered what he was going to say, then I see him take out a 9mm pistol from his pack. ''Figured you uhh, are more than capable of handling yourself.'' He tells me moving closer in my direction and placing the gun on my hands and holding it. ''For emergencies only, you hear?'' He tells me slightly tightening his grip on both my hand and the pistol. ''Of course Joel, I won't let you down with this.'' I tell him staring straightly in his eyes. After getting Joel's trust, I can't help but have a huge grin on my face.

After some more walking, Joel and I needed to cross over the bridge, but the water that isn't really shallow enough to walk through, was in our way. Luckily there was a few buses, big enough for us to walk. But, its not exactly safe, to say, the very,very very least! ''I'm not sure this is a good idea Joel.'' I tell him sounding very nervous. ''Well, we can't cross any other way, don't worry, just follow my lead.'' He tells me while offering his hand to help.I take his hand and we walked through the bus carefully. I feel safe knowing he is holding my hand, but I can't shake this bad feeling that I'm getting. Really, really bad feeling.

After crossing 3 buses, that barely had any footing in it. Joel lifted me up to the barely steady silver crossing. After climbing up on it, I heard a rumbling sound coming from Joel's direction, not even a second later, the bus gave in and Joel fell in the water inside the bus. ''Joel!'' I cried out and without even thinking, I jumped after him knowing full well that I cannot swim. I tried to swim as hard as I can, and fortunately before completely sinking i managed to grab a part of the bus and used it as a way to get to Joel. And there he was trying to break open the bus door. Hold on Joel! I told myself desperately trying to get to him. After using the bus as my guide, placing my hand to one part then another, slowly but surely I was getting to him.

After for what seemed like an eternity battling against the hard currents, I finally reached the door. And immediately, my eyes widened and I felt dreaded to see two fucking metal bars stuck on the side of the door. Joel saw me and I saw his widened, surprised, and very worried eyes. With both my hands, and with all my strength I attempted to remove the metal bars from the door. I cursed at the people who thought that attaching two fucking metal bars to a bus door would be a great fucking idea! I was getting out of breath rapidly and my strength starting to fade out. With one final push, I managed to get the bars out of the door. As soon as I opened it, I lost the strength to move my body,losing consciousness and all I could feel is the cold touch of the water. I opened my eyes and saw a clouded vision of someone lifting me up from the water. Then after passing out a second time I once again open my eyes only to see a blurry image of Joel. ''Ellie! you're gonna be fine ya hear me?'' Joel told me sounding incredibly worried and very pained yet very clouded. He was still saying something to me but I couldn't hear it, it became too clouded to hear.

I open my eyes. ''Joel?'' I called out. It was really the only thing that was on my mind as soon as I woke up. ''Mornin kiddo.'' He told me looking in the front mirror of the car looking at me. When the fuck did we get a car? ''What-what happened, the last thing I remember was opening the door and-and.'' I told him and was gonna ask more but I got interrupted. ''Easy kiddo, the drugs haven't completely worn out yet. He told me with hints of pain in his voice.''Alright, I don't think I'm going anywhere so you wanna fill me in?'' I told him with a smile in my face, seeing he is okay, that he is alive and most importantly, still at my side was all I needed. ''We found the fireflies.'' He told me, sounding serious.


	3. Chapter 3: Won't Lose You Now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Last of Us, They belong to NaughtyDog.**

 **A/N:Hey! since this is my very first fanfiction, i would really appreciate if you leave a review and let me know what you think about it so far. If you didn't already know, yes, this is a JOELLIE pairing. In future chapters there might even be some action ;) if you know what I mean. Anyways i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(4 days ago , Joel's POV)

''Ellie, you're gonna be fine ya hear me?'' I told her, holding her soft, pale face. No! I won't lose another one! I can't.. I can't!. as soon as she closed her eyes and began to lose consciousness, I felt my heart sink, and immediately recalled Sarah. Her bloodstained shirt, her soft, pale skin, her crying, tear covered, pained face looking at me desperately to somehow reduce the pain from the bullet that was in her abdomen. And most importantly, her overwhelmingly painful cries. For 20 years never have I forgotten that cries. At night, I would hear it every single time I would close my eyes.

I REMEMBERED THAT DREADFUL NIGHT: ''Joel.. Joel, I-I know it is incredibly hard to do this, but-but we've gotta go.'' Tommy told me with overwhelming pain and guilt in his face. ''Go on little brother, this is the end of the line for me, I gotta go catch up to Sarah. It's been good little brother this is our farewell.'' I told him with cracks, and overwhelming amount of pain screaming with every words. When i told him that, I could tell that he was given another dose of pain from his already pale, and tired face. He tightens his grip on his gun, and was containing his tears from bursting. ''Joel-when you were away from home, working, and you'd miss Sarah's birthdays, even though she looked sad and wasn't as excited if you were there, I always asked her what she wanted for her birthday presents, days before the celebration.'' Tommy told me with cracks in his voice, also pained by what happened. Every time, she would reply with this: I wish that dad will live a long life, and tell me all about the stories of his life from his younger self to his much older self, I know that I am the only reason he is working so hard for, even sacrificing his own health, I also wish that he would find something else to fight for, not only me, cause he also deserves happiness and seeing him happy makes me happy, I wish that he would find something else other than me that would make him want to live. Tommy tells me with tears starting to flow from his eyes. I felt that nothing would've stayed intact inside of me if I didn't hear what Tommy said to me about Sarah's wish. For 20 long years I drifted from one place to another, killing, stealing, massacring people. I fought to survive, completely closing my heart against people. I wanted to live long enough to be the ''much older self'' that Sarah wanted me to be. For 20 years, I kept finding something to fight and live for.

I RECALLED THE PAST IN MY HEAD THEN SUDDENLY SNAP BACK INTO REALITY: No, Ellie, Baby girl,you can't do this to me. C'mon Ellie. I called her name and did CPR, desperately trying to save her. As I tried to save her, her hands, every time I looked at them, I keep seeing the hands of Sarah in my mind. every time I look at her face, I see Sarah's lifeless gaze that destroyed my soul. _I've finally found a reason for fightin. Ain't no fucking way I will lose you now Ellie, I can't_! Just thinking about it makes my head go crazy, my sanity wavering, and my heart sinking. I called her name, did CPR. I repeated the process for 3 minutes. That 3 minutes, every single second without her moving, having any signs of movement pierced my body like a thousand bullet hit my already battered, and destroyed soul. C'mon Ellie, Baby girl. I told her unconscious body,and to my surprise, she let out a violent cough letting water leave her mouth. I felt as if the world has gotten lighter around my shoulders as I witnessed that she was not dead. After letting out the cough, she immediately fell unconscious yet again immediately.

I remembered that the firefly HQ was not far from here, I placed my hand on the back of Ellie's knees and my other hand holding her shoulder, supporting her. I immediately scan through the area, while holding Ellie, and running as fast and as quietly as I can. All of my senses were focused on keeping Ellie safe and searching for threats that might endanger her, making sure to avoid them. After 10 minutes of swift, and careful sprinting, I finally saw the fireflies. And better yet, I even saw a familiar face. But in order to get there I had to go cross the road through a number of infected and clickers. Since going through them wouldn't be a choice, I had to think fast, for Ellie's sake. I remembered that I still have some nail bomb in my pack. After dropping Ellie for the barest of a minute, I get the nail bomb in my hand. and I get a couple of bottles and brick and placed them on a container, then got a rope then tied it high enough for it to make a lot of noise. After for almost a minute, I pick up Ellie's unconscious body then pull the rope making the container let the bricks and bottles fall leading to a lot of noise. With the clicker's abnormal hearing, they suddenly let out a moan. The clickers and the other infected run to the place where Joel wanted them to go to. After a lot of them gathered into one spot. I got 3 of my nail bombs in my hands then threw them quietly, yet violently towards the location of the infected. After the bombs had contact with them, it exploded and scattered all the blades, and nails that were inside of it.

That noise made more infected to go to the source of the noise. I used this chance to cross the bridge while the infected were busy running towards the direction of the noise. After crossing, I go through the firefly base's gate. As soon as I was visible in their radar.''Drop your weapons,now!'' The fireflies demanded to me. ''Marlene, Get your ass in here!'' I replied, but that only seemed to anger the guards at the gate. ''Shoot him!'' I heard a guard command his men. _Oh shit_. I thought to myself. ''Cease fire, Now!'' I heard a familiar voice. ''Oh my god, Joel!?''I heard as Marlene stepped outside of the gate and showed herself. ''Get the medical team, now!'' She told her men to immediately treat Ellie. As the medical staff got Ellie from me and started treating her, I started losing my strength, and my vision getting blur.

I open eyes, and I was welcomed with an unfamiliar ceiling. Ellie! I shout out and I immediately tried to gather my strength. ''Easy Texas, you nearly died out there, exhausting your body to that extent.'' A familiar voice told me. But I knew the voice, and that was Marlene's. ''Where's Ellie?'' I told her with a serious voice. ''She's fine, the nurses already tended to her.'' Marlene told me standing up from the chair she was sitting on. ''Let me see her.'' I told her immediately, standing up from the bed. ''You don't need to worry about her anymore.'' She tells me. ''You did a good job getting her here Joel.'' She added. I was confused and angered by her statement. I tried to tell something to her but she beat me to it. ''I lost countless men getting here, Joel, and just as I thought that everything was lost, you came here, with Ellie- She told me gesturing the place around her. -It seemed like there was no hope, but thanks to you, we can start finding out what happened to Ellie, why she is immune, and possibly get a cure out of that.'' She tells me with obvious signs of pain in her voice. ''I don't give a damn, about you, and your damn cure- I told her with a very serious, and firm voice. -all I want is to see the girl, take me to her!'' I demanded her, walking towards her direction. The guards quickly pushed me away, preventing me to go outside the door, where she was standing. ''We need her for the cure Joel.'' She tells me, trying to explain to me her motives. ''You seriously ain't thinking about doing that, knowing full damn well that doesn't even guarantee a fucking cure!'' I tell her pointing my point finger to her direction. ''I thought you would understand Joel.'' She tells me opening the door and and stepping outside of it. ''Get that man out of here, and he tries anything, shoot him.'' she orders her men, Leaving.

After that, her men, pointing their gun at me and pushed me in the back using it. ''Move you bitch!'' The guard tells me pushing me forward. He and two other guards came to get me out, so I walked, I noticed my pack, that had all my things in a counter. So I stopped walking, when the guard used his gun to push me, in one swift motion, I elbowed his gun. He shoots it above missing me, as the other two guards pointed their gun at me, their fellow companion was already on my grip and his gun on my hands. I shoot the two guards in the head with no hesitation. ''Where is the girl.'' I tell the guard, currently in my grip, but he gave me no response. _I ain't got time for this._ I tell myself and broke his entire arm. I'm pretty sure that he can no longer use them anymore in his life. WHERE! I ask him again, while he was screaming. ''Top floor, far end'' He tells me finally. I grab my pack and I shoot him in the head mercilessly.

A few moments later, the guards came flooding In coming from the above floor of the building, and also from below.

The guards quickly guarded the door leading above the building preventing me from going up. So I got a grenade from my pack then threw it at their direction, just as the grenade was reaching and closing in their direction, I shoot it, causing it to explode and they didn't have time to dodge. After that was done, I got a smoke bomb from my pack, and a nail bomb then threw both at the south corridor, where the other guards are coming in from. I quickly entered the door, and barricaded it, and, as I was going up into the stairs, i hear the nail bomb activating. That should give me some time, I thought to myself. After reaching the third floor, the guards were much many than the previous floors. I could hear all of them, and, I'm guessing they are waiting beyond the door pointing their guns towards it, waiting for me to come in. I had to think fast. I opened the door and backing away from it just fast enough to dodge their flurry of bullets. I grab 2 smoke bombs from my pack and readied it in my hands. I removed the gas that was attached to a flamethrower that I found in one of the rooms below this floor. I threw both smoke grenades to their location and, they, once again, let out a flurry of bullets. I threw the gas after waiting for a few seconds, accompanied by three molotovs, causing the entire corridor to go blazing. A few of them charged at my location behind the door while some are trying to take care of the fire. Two of them charged through. Thinking they may have some advantage in numbers, we exchange bullets, and after a few seconds, I shot them in the head. I needed to hurry up as the guards in the other room were still attempting to distinguish the fire. Luckily, the gas that I got contained enough for the fire to spread over very quickly. accompanied by the molotov and some other easily flammable stuff in there, plus the smoke grenade. The room was covered with smoke, so I used the chance to sneak past them and entered the top floor. A few were waiting for me, and then, using the assault rifle I got from the guard, I shot them. I ran out of bullets from my assault, and also got no bombs, molotovs, and other explosive left, and I knew the guards from below the floor heard me so I had to hurry up as they were surely going to be here any second now. I kicked open the operating room and saw three doctors, with Ellie.

The doctors quickly moved away, scared. ''Don't shoot, you can get the girl, please, have mercy.'' One of them told me covering his head, then crouching on the floor. I quickly removed the straps that were attached to Ellie's body. ''Don't you realize what you are doing? if we are able to make a vaccine out of her, the world would be rid of dead-people coming back to life,and eating whatever living being they see.'' One of the three doctors try to persuade me. I still had ammo for my pistol that is holstered in my waist.''The world took somethin from me 20 years ago, now, we're even.'' I told them, shooting their heads one by one.

I carry Ellie, we go through the other door, opposite from the entrance of the operating room, leading to the elevator. I hear footsteps, and voices saying, Catch them, or Don't let them escape. I ran, not for my sake, but for hers. This 14 year-old girl, who have seen things,and endured them, when that would have let the adults lose their minds. I ran, and ran, and ran, with only one thing going through my mind. _I swear, baby girl, i won't let anything harm you_. I only realized now, that I was already calling her baby girl, I only realize now, that losing her, would be my demise. I only realize now, that I care for her. And there is no way, I would let ANYBODY, or ANYTHING, harm her.

I go through the elevator, making it go to the lowest floor. ''You can't save her.'' Marlene tells me, pointing her gun as soon as I left the elevator. I took a step back. ''S'that so, well then how about you tell me what the hell are all those who have the same immunity as Ellie.'' I told her. ''What the fuck happened to them huh, Malene?'' I added. ''Thanks to their sacrifice, we have gained some knowledge Joel, thanks to them, we have finally found out how to make a vaccine.'' She tells me,after being silent for a few seconds, trying to get closer,putting both of her hands in the air. ''You can still do the right thing here, Joel, just give me the girl.'' She added. ''Yeah, you keep telling yourself that shit.'' I tell her, shooting her in the abdomen with a pistol I was hiding. She immediately falls to the ground letting her lose her grip on the pistol she was carrying. she lets out a few painful moans, then I go closer to her. ''Wait, just let me live.''She tells me, begging me with a wait gesture. ''No. you'll just come after her.'' I tell her,shooting her in the head. I put Ellie in the car, then drove out in the driveway. Luckily, because of the noise we made during the fight, countless infected were heading towards their HQ. Thanks to that, we were able to escape safely.


	4. Chapter 4: A Peaceful Sleep

(Ellie POV, 4 days later)

I was shocked, there was other immune kids like me. Joel didn't seem like he was lying, but, the fireflies actually killed them, and for what? those sacrifices, all in vain. Is it my fault? what if they actually succeeded in making a vaccine? Is it possible that its because of me, that the world will keep going down in ruins...

''Ellie!'' Joel shouts at me trying to get my attention. ''W-what.'' I reply to him, a little bit startled, trying to remember what we were talking about, He stays silent, for a few seconds looking at me. Then, he goes closer to me then pulls my head and leans it on his chest, he puts his hand on my hair, and starts caressing it We stay like that for a few seconds. ''Ain't none of this your fault Ellie, I refuse to give you up on somethin like that.'' I tried to speak but he interrupted me. ''The world already has gone to shit, so lets say we do find a cure, for what? hunters? for the bandits? cure or not, the world can't go back to what it was before, and NONE of that is your fault Ellie.'' He tells me, kissing me at the top of my head. I only notice now, his sudden change of behavior. He cares for me, and actually encourages me, all my life I was missing this kind of treatment. I feel his warmth all throughout my body, and I want to feel that warmth forever. I put both of my arms in his back, and I reply to his kindness with a very tight hug. We stay like that for what seemed like an entire year until he broke open, telling me we have to move. I can tell, even though he doesn't say it, he tells it to me using his actions instead of words, that he cares for me. I feel very warm, thinking about that, I feel very lucky, to have met him. We scanned through the forest for a few hours. navigating and keeping our eyes peeled for any sort of threats. ''We're close to Tommy's.'' He tells me while scratching his beard. ''O-oh yeah, of course.'' I reply trying to regain my composure from the recent physical contact with him, I couldn't by the way. We walk for a few more hours, and my feet was starting to get painful. ''There it is, hard to imagine that my little brother is one of the people keeping a town like this alive, we ain't far now Ellie, keep up.'' He tells me offering his hand to help me go down the slopes more easily. My heart jumped, never did I imagine that he would be such a gentleman to anybody. I'm guessing he was like this if the world hadn't gone to shit. Every time he would act like this towards me, I can't contain myself and my cheeks would turn crimson all by itself. ''Thank you Joel, but I don't need it, stop treating me like a kid.'' I tell him, going through the slopes by myself and refusing his hand. _Why did I tell him that! why couldn't I just take his hand and accept his kindness,_ I tell myself. After a while, guilty of my actions, I turn around. ''Hey, umm, Joel?'' I ask him. ''Hmm?'' he replies to me, looking straight in my eyes. ''W-what goes up, but never goes down!'' I tell him with a high pitched tone, trying to apologize but completely went off track when he suddenly looked at me in the eyes. I can't help it, every time I look at him in the eyes, I just can't seem to hold my composure. My love for you Ellie. I hear him speak. ''What?'' I ask him again trying to make sure of what he just said, I couldn't keep myself from smiling very widely though. ''I said age, Ellie, what is up with that grin of yours, didn't think I'd know did ya.'' He tells me with a small smile in his face. _FUCK! did I just imagine that! Am I starting to have delusions over him? I need to calm down, calm down Ellie, calm down_. After a few moments of awkward silence, he breaks it by saying: ''Look, I know you're trying to apologize, and its fine Ellie, you were never one to want to show weakness to anybody.'' putting his hand on my shoulder. ''C'mon, let's go say hi.'' He added. ''Of course.'' I replied, still shocked. Thank goodness he misunderstood. But he was partly correct though, I was trying to apologize but couldn't. He seems to see me like an open book,well, maybe except on the love part.

''Holy shit,Ellie, JOEL!?'' I hear a voice that sounded like Maria's. She waves in to her companions on the other side of the gate. ''Open the gates, they're friendlies!'' I hear her shout at the other side. After the gate opened she immediately ran out and squeezed me in her arms. I was slightly taken aback by the warm welcome she is giving. ''Hey, we're back Maria.'' I tell her while putting my hands on her back. We hug for a few moments. ''Happy to be back Maria, but how about we go inside first.'' I hear Joel speak with a little smile in his face. ''Of course, of course.'' She replies and lets me go. We head inside and chat, and after a few minutes, Tommy, with his rifle in his back welcomes us. ''Holy shit Joel, I didn't think you'd actually come back.'' Tommy said with a grin in his face, he looked like he ran, judging how he was catching his breath when he arrived. ''You even looked older, now, comparing to the last time I saw you.''He added. ''Easy little brother, I'll be sure to tell that to your face when you reach my age.'' Joel said to Tommy, laughing slightly. Both of them hugged each other, and I couldn't help but smile, I could tell Maria did too. ''Well, this seems fun and all, but,Tommy, reckon you have a vacant spot somewhere in here that Ellie and I could spend the night to, I'm bushed. '' Joel said, breaking away from the hug. ''Oh, you don't have to worry about that Joel, you could stay at our place for the night, are you planning on settling here? if you are, we could find you a place of your own.'' Tommy tells us. I immediately looked at Joel, hoping he would say yes. He looked back at me and smiled. ''Yeah, figured that I'm getting too old for this kind of adventures, I need someplace to settle to.'' Joel replies. Tommy's eyes widened, I guess he didn't expect that kind of reaction from Joel, even I still feel like its unreal, his sudden change of behavior I mean. ''All right, well, let me escort you, my shift was just over.'' Maria offered us. Tommy looked at Maria ''I'll catch up in a few hours.'' Tommy told her, smiling, and waving his hand.

We go through a few streets, with houses lined up. I could feel the stares of the residents, I also feel a lot of women, staring at Joel. My head boiled up at them, so I went beside Joel and put my arms around his, He didn't seem to resist, so I went ahead and stayed like that until we reached Maria's house. ''Well, here we are.'' Maria gestured her hand towards her house. It was huge, not like a mansion, but it was still pretty big for only two people living there. We go through the doorsteps and inside their house. I looked around and I was surprised how huge it was in the inside. ''Holy Shit! this house is fucking cool!.'' I shout out. Joel immediately looked at me.''Ellie, I know that you're used to it, but keep it low when you're on somebody else's house.'' Joel tells me with a look in his eyes. ''What's the harm Joel, its not like we're going to be arrested by saying Fuck right?'' I tell him with a smile on my face. ''Ellie.'' He replies with a scolding tone in his voice. ''Joel.'' I mimicked him. we stared at each other's faces, well, I stared at his forehead,I didn't want to lose the staring contest and lose my composure. ''Its alright Joel, as she said, its not like you're going to be arrested by saying fuck, right?'' Maria winks at me. Joel lets out a sigh. ''Women.'' I hear Joel speak, and both me and Maria laughs. After a while Maria cooked us some food, and we ate dinner, she also made sure that she left Tommy with many servings. After eating, Joel stood up from the chair. '' Ellie, Maria, I know you still want to catch up, but I'm really beat, so I figured I'll hit the sack.'' Joel tells us looking really tired. ''Of course, let me show you your rooms.'' Maria replied, putting all the dishes in the sink. We climb up the stairs, and noticed, that while there aren't that many rooms, the space was wide, really wide. It didn't have any gold or fancy looking materials in it. On the contrary, it was pretty simple, with only woods and all that, but the designs were amazing. Maria showed Joel his room. It was pretty spacious and pretty simple, how Joel liked it. ''This is one heluva house Maria.'' Joel tells her with a satisfied look on his face. ''Actually, Tommy was the one who designed this, he always wanted a simple house with no expensive looking materials, but he was keen on the designs.'' Maria speaks, chuckling a little bit. ''Well, glad to know my little brother has taste.'' He replies, while looking at the nook and crannies of the room. ''All right, enjoy.'' Maria said to Joel. After that she called me outside. Just as Maria was going to show me my room, I stopped her. ''Its all right Maria, I'll stay with Joel.'' I tell her. She looks at me for a second. ''Won't you be uncomfortable sleeping with him Ellie?'' She asks me. ''C'mon Maria, its Joel, why would I ever be uncomfortable.'' I tell her _. Well Its more like I can't sleep without him, because whenever he puts me around his arms, all the nightmares, and all the shit in this world disappear, making me feel like I'm safe, and nothing can harm me, making my sleep a billion times better._ I tell myself. After debating with her for a while, she finally gave in and let me sleep with him. After saying our good nights, I go to Joel's room. I see Joel, fast asleep. That just made my heart skip faster and my face, burning more from its already crimson color. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've ever seen Joel's peaceful sleeping face. During the year that we have spent together, surviving, Its like he never even slept. He never let his guard down, even for a moment. I could tell because every time we slept , even the tiniest sound I, or anybody would make, alerts him. Even during the day, he always would keep his eyes peeled, and his senses sharp. So, seeing him, actually, peacefully sleeping, made my body unconsciously move closer to him. I looked at his face,looked at his wrinkles that didn't really make him look ugly, in the least,and I looked at his mouth. I wanted to thank him, for all the times he's protected me, I wanted to hold him, for giving me a chance to feel what being cared for feels like, I wanted to be with him, for never leaving my side;never abandoning me, but most importantly, I wanted to kiss him, cause, I do, I do in fact, Love him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Huge thanks for Carl Solo for helping me on this one, a lot :) I'll be posting chapters every week so everything won't seem rushed hehe... Leave a review if you like and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(5 Years Later)

Jackson grew pretty wide, to the point where it has 4 gates. The north, south, east, and west gate. With Jackson being in the middle. The distance of Jackson from each gate is maybe 6-7 km? That's what Joel said anyways. This made us expand our area of hunting, our area of cultivating plants, and more. Maria and Tommy have really outdone themselves this time around.

Joel and I pretty much got used to this place. We were given jobs to contribute to the town. Since Joel used to work on construction, He and a few people were assigned to fix, or build any houses as Maria sees fit. I on the other hand have no fucking experience with any chores. So, I got assigned to watch the wall, which I am pretty good at if I do say so myself, after all, searching for threats was the daily routine during my little adventure with Joel.

Adding to that, I have only a few number of friends, since Maria deemed it was necessary to tell everyone in town about my condition.''We need to keep everybody's trust'' she says. So everybody knew I was infected. At first, everybody in town didn't want me to stay, cause nobody wanted to let a possible threat stay in town, but, thanks to Maria's wonderful speech and reasoning, they had no words of comeback, or any decent protest at all. I gotta admit, Maria was damn good at her job. Even though Maria played a huge part, the town doctor: Rachel, helped; Proving to everybody that while I am infected, the spores in my body cannot infect another living being, meaning I'm not exactly contagious.

Also, I hate to say, that there was a fucking school in town! luckily, they didn't teach anything boring, like history and some other shit… The school focused on teaching basic things to survive: How to shoot, hunt, and do hand to hand combat; Which I basically already mastered. What's more, I was a fucking wizard at that, cause, after all, I learned from the best.

After the adrenaline from an entire year of surviving in the roads has finally worn off, the nightmares from the year-long experience started to haunt me. Faces of the people I killed started showing up in my dreams. Some chasing me or torturing me, some tried to take off my clothes. Every time I wake up, with my body trembling, I would always immediately go to Joel's room, making sure Maria and Tommy doesn't hear me, and I wiggle beside him. Before long, he always places his arms around me making my fears and nightmares disappear, letting me have a peaceful night.

Adding to that, Joel and I had our very own house 2 years after arriving in Jackson. I was very happy, also very thankful to Maria and Tommy. I never thought I would ever see the day when I could finally have a place I can call home, and Joel being a member of the house made it feel genuine.

''Ellie!'' I hear Anna, (one of my few friends) shout at me,trying to get my attention. I was startled and was going to ask her what was going on, but that didn't seem like it was necessary since I heard a truck coming in our direction, with no signs of slowing down. After not stopping even after I demanded them a second time, I decided it wasn't friendlies. ''Shoot the tires!'' I shout out and we immediately let out a flurry of bullets, aimed at the wheels of the truck. After hitting both of the front wheels, it immediately changed its course and crashed onto the west part of the gate we were guarding. Not a moment later, the truck exploded, destroying half of the gate. After tripping due to the impact of the explosion, I hear a large number of footsteps heading our way, also hearing gunshots from both my side, and theirs. I immediately got my Talkie and tried to inform Joel and the others of the situation, but for some reason, nobody was answering.

''OH SHIT!'' I hear Anna shout looking very panicked.. I immediately rush to her side in attempt to calm her down. But with no time to spare, I tell her ''Listen, Anna, I need you to do something for me, you understand?'' I tell her sounding as calm as I can. ''I need you to go back and ask Joel and the others for reinforcements okay?'' I added. She looks at me with a very pained face and tells me ''W-what about you? I-I can't'' She tells me looking like she is about to collapse. I let go of the gun that I was holding at my left hand to the ground and slapped her face. ''You are strong! Didn't you tell me that the reason you wanted to be on guard duty is so you can stop being so Goddamn weak! this is your first step... will you take it or not?'' I told her, almost screaming. She looks at me, panicked and scared, but also slightly determined. ''I-I'll do it!'' She tells me with her hands still shaking. ''Alright, now go!'' I tell her, immediately picking up my rifle. She went to the horse and immediately went straight back.''

I go to the higher grounds of the gate, which is a perfect spot for using a sniper rifle. I crouch down then scan for enemies using my scope, then line up the fuckers head in the middle of the cross line, then shoot, pulverizing their fucking skulls.

I scan through the scope, and I noticed a bandit whose face was covered by a handkerchief getting something that looked like a molotov from his bag that was on the ground. As he was about to throw the molotov, I decided to shoot the bag where he got the molotov from, causing the bag to explode, leaving the handkerchief man and some of his allies catch point blank range of the explosion. _BINGO!_ I thought to myself. Because of that, they noticed my location and focused their gunfire to me.

I immediately scram from my current location, and hide behind cover. I look at my companions for a second, and it seemed as if time turned into slow motion as I watch the people whom I spent time with guarding the wall, die one by one.

I gritted my teeth and I got the flash grenade that was on my pack. ''GET DOWN!'' I screamed then I threw 2 flash grenades at the direction of the enemies. My companions heard my command then immediately got down. After the barest of a second, the grenade let out a blinding white light rendering the enemies vulnerable. ''FUCK'EM UP!'' I yelled and they immediately let out a flurry of bullets to the enemies. I on the other hand got my trusty sniper rifle and scanned through the scope once again. I see a flash of light blink through from the forest, and it looked like it was aiming at me. ''Oh Shit!'' I shouted and I immediately rolled over to my right, fortunately dodging the bullet.

Not a moment longer I looked at the place where I saw the flash of light through my scope, and saw a bandit, using a sniper rifle. He immediately aims his gun at me as I aim mine to him. In one intense moment, both of us fire our shots. His shot missed me as it only scraped the side of my cheeks (still pretty fucking hurts though, a lot ) and I hit the barrel of his rifle. Both of his hand got heavily injured because of that. He immediately tried to escape but before he could, I shot him in the head, destroying his fucking skull.

Even with all of our efforts, we barely pushed the enemy back. But it wasn't enough, the attack was extremely sudden that none of us prepared enough for this kind of scale.

There were too many, I looked at the others and shouted out. ''Retreat!, there's too fucking many! Retreat back to Jackson and regroup!'' I commanded.. The others immediately thought of the same idea that I did and got all of our explosives from our packs and threw it at their direction. Smoke bombs, Molotovs, grenades from the mix were thrown.

After that, we immediately headed to the horses, but just as we were heading back, to our surprise, the wall was suddenly blown to bits, leading to an explosion. We, as well as the poor horses were caught up by the impact. _What…what the fuck!?_ I thought to myself, my vision getting blur. As I was about to lose consciousness, the only thing that was on my mind, was Joel.

(Joel POV)

''Hey Joel! watch your head.'' Bob (One of my companions in construction) tells me. I crouch down giving them space for the wood that they were carrying. Since my part was over and the rest was their job, I really wanted to go home and get some shut-eye. ''Alright, I'm going on ahead.'' I tell them.

For the past 5 years all I've been doing is either building a new house, or fixing one. It never fucking ends. Having a place where you don't have to worry when you'd find your next source of supply is damn good, but all this shit is such a fucking pain in the ass. But I sure as hell don't intend to be one of those freeloaders, so screw it.

I head over to Maria's office and report to her that I've finished what it is that I need to do. She gave me an earful for leaving early, but I really needed to hit the sack. After her very detailed lecture, she finally excused me.

I stand up from the chair I sat on and saw a girl, who came bursting through the door, looking very pale. ''MARIA!'' She screams out. _Isn't she Ellie's friend?_ I thought, then a chill went down my spine.''ELLIE…THE OTHERS… THEY… THEY-' She said. Maria quickly rushed to her side to calm her nerves. ''Calm down, take your time, look me in the eyes and breath..'' Maria told the Anna. After waiting for a few seconds, Maria finally asked what was going on. ''T-there was… there was a truck….'' She says, barely getting the words out. ''It- it exploded… the gate was destroyed... bandits... Ellie and the others are fighting them, please... please help them!'' She said, with tears falling down her eyes. After hearing what she said, I immediately thought of the horrors that might happen to Ellie. Maria quickly calls me, but I ran outside through the door, not caring whatever the fuck Maria was telling me.

I quickly go home, got my pack and checked my guns and ammunition. Then without any delay, I got my horse and I immediately head out. _Ellie was definitely on the south gate today_ I thought to myself. I didn't think about the things that might happen to her, cause I definitely won't let any of them happen. _I swear, if they so much as touch you baby girl, I'll make sure they ain't ever gonna see the light of day again._ I tell myself.


	6. Chapter 6: Pleasant and Nostalgic

**I do not own the characters. Its owned by Naughtydog**

* * *

I make haste to the south gate by horse, with each passing minute grows my lingering fear. Which is the sight of Ellie, dead. Or worse, tainted. It makes every piece of the hair in my body shiver. The fear of losing her ran through my head, and I would kill that thought every single time.

I reach the south gate after 25 minutes, and I see the signs of battle in the area. The wall destroyed, the ground stained by ash, accompanied by corpses, much many than three hands could count. I search the place, hoping to find anything, any trails that would lead me to Ellie.

Finally, after searching the nook and crannies of the place, I see something that looks like a footprint of more than one following it, the footsteps then separated in two different ways. One to the east, and one to the north. _SHIT!_ I shouted internally. But I knew there was clearly no time to burst into rage, for Ellie's sake.

I inspect both carefully. I look at each and every single size of each foot to the ones heading east, after founding nothing unusual, I check the ones heading north. After doing the same on this one, I notice footsteps small enough to match Ellie's. _This is the one_ I tell myself internally.

Night has fallen, after following the footsteps by horse for a couple of hours. it led me to a camp. guarded by numerous bandits at the entrance. T _his has to be it… If any of you fucking touch her, I swear you'll drop dead._ I tell myself, as I tighten the grip on my hands that curled up into a fist. I tie my horse at a tree making sure it's not visible to the bandits. Then I go to higher grounds and use my binoculars to inspect the camp thoroughly before charging in.

The camp was the size of half a football stadium. With two tents on the east side, 1 on the north and 3 on the west. There were guards guarding the entrance of the west tents, two guards guarding the east and two guarding the entrance, which is in the middle of the camp.

The tent on the north side seems like the place where they are keeping Ellie and the others hostage, seeing as there are 5 guarding It.

The entrance has one barrel that is burned on the head at the right side with one out of the two guards beside his companion being on the opposite side, at the left side of the entrance, which is considerably dark. So I decided that its possible to kill them both silently.

I carefully and silently approach the two bandits. With each step, making sure that I don't make even the slightest noise.

After creeping around through bushes, accompanied by the darkness of the night, I successfully got behind the bandit on the left side of the gate. I get my shiv from my pocket and I put my arm around his neck and I stab his throat, sliding it sideways to the direction of his Adam's apple. Blood quickly escaped away from his throat, and my hand got soaked in it.

Simultaneously, I shot his companion in the head with my M&P22 Compact pistol with a suppressor attached to it. I let go of the bandit currently on my arms and both of them lifelessly falls to the ground. I didn't bother hiding the corpses as I had no time. Every single second counted.

 _Almost there baby girl, hold on._ I whisper to myself

After successfully dispatching the bandits at the entrance, I head to the back of the east tents, and successfully got close to the northern part of the tent without being spotted. I was hiding on the back of the second east tent, which is the closest to the north tent.

I crouch down, making sure not to be visible to anyone. Then I overhear two guards talking to each other.

''Looks like we got lucky, we scored a few women during our little war.'' Said the guard to his companion.

''Fuck yeah! guess we'll be having a good time tonight, when's our turn anyways?'' He replied.

''After an hour I guessing, the others are only going to start now since they had to make their fucking reports to the higher-ups.'' He replied.

''Fuck! Guess we gotta endure,for an hour… The others are calling me, I'll be seeing you.'' The guard said, going back to his station at the north tent.

My blood boiled even at the thought of that happening to Ellie, losing my composure in the process.

 _I ain't leaving any of you alive_ I said, not even bothering to whisper. As rage started to consume me.

I got a couple of explosives in my bag and readied them. I looked at the bandits at the entrance of the north tent, and threw a grenade at their direction, minding to avoid hurting the others inside.

As the grenade flew closer at the direction of the bandits, I shot it using the same pistol I used earlier, letting the bandits catch point blank range of the explosion.

A second after that, I threw two flash grenades inside the north tent, also throwing 3 smoke grenades at the entrance accompanied by a couple of nail bombs.

I bolted inside the tent, only to witness the battered captives. 3 males that I recognize were tortured, while the females clothes were teared. Most importantly, a blindfolded Ellie, with her shirt destroyed exposing her top, while her jeans ripped off leaving only her panties to cover her bottom.

The sight of this made the little bit of mercy to my enemies, completely dry out. I see 4 guards, still currently blinded by the light. Also, a few of the captives seemed to be caught up by the flash grenade, also blinded.

Not letting this moment go to waste, I shoot the 4 guards currently blinded, in the head, resulting to their instant death. I heard the nail bombs I threw earlier explode. But I knew it wasn't enough. To buy more time, I got all the molotovs in my pack then threw it at the entrance of the tent hoping I would get a few of them.

After that I immediately head to Ellie and cut the ropes that were constraining her.

''J-Joel?'' She said, her voice weak, her eyes still blindfolded.

I immediately remove her blindfold and removed the black jacket that I was wearing and placed it on her shoulder.

''Its me kiddo.'' I comfort her and shoving her head to my chest. For a few seconds we just stayed like that, just enjoying each others presence as relief started to calm me down, knowing she's safe, that she's in my arms.

''I-I know that you've been through a lot, but… baby girl, we gotta move you understand?'' moving her out of my chest.

She immediately put on the jacket I gave her and wiped the tears around her wound-covered face. ''O-o-of course.'' She tells me. I knew very well that she still hasn't recovered, she's only pushing herself because she is aware that we still needed to help the others.

This 19-year old girl was so strong, so tough, yet also somewhat innocent. Enough to make me blinded at her shining light.

''You've done good.'' I tell her, looking her in the eyes.

She looked as if she were going to burst into tears, but she held it in.

''What'd you expect?… C'mon we need to help the others.'' She replies.

Ellie starts to remove the clothes from the dead bandits and gives them to the women, while I help the men. I remove the blindfold of Jacob, one of the males that was tortured. Also removing the rope that was constraining him as fast as I could.

''J-Joel… Thank god.'' He told me coughing violently. ''Get your ass in gear, we need to go, now.'' helping him stand up.

After few seconds, we heard an explosion that seemed close to the east tent. Near where we were, accompanied by gunshots after.''It's Tommy.'' I say, Smirking a bit. ''This is our chance out of here.''

After untying everyone, the males picked up the assault rifles that the dead bandits had and equipped themselves, while Ellie got the clothes to dress herself and her companions.

''Can you guys even hold the gun properly? With your wounds and all that.'' Ellie said, tying the last bit of lace of her new found shoes. Jacob and the two other males. They stayed silent for a few seconds, and looked at their bloodied clothes, then at Ellie and the other females. ''Ellie… There is just…There is just no fucking way we are letting any of them live... with what they've done.'' One of the tortured ones said with rage very noticeable in his eyes. As soon as the fire from the molotov died out, even though the bandits were occupied thanks to Tommy and his men, I threw the last grenade I had outside of the tent. You can never be too cautious

Sure enough, there were a number of bandits that stayed to intercept us. With a few of them, getting caught of by the blast. They quickly let out a flurry of bullets. We quickly ran to cover while Ellie guided the women back to the tent temporarily. The two other men that were tortured couldn't keep up due to their injuries. They stumbled down to the ground as countless bullets pierced their bodies. Jacob seemed shaken up by the death of those two.

''Don't look back, Just run!.'' I yelled, snapping him out of it. We hid behind rocks big enough to keep us covered. and the bandits isn't stopping their flurry of bullets.

''Fuck! Fuck, Joel, your shoulder.'' Jacob points out to me, seeing as blood stained my clothes. I cringe the slightest bit and shrugged it off.

''We have no time… I'll live.'' One of the advantages of living in a world like this is that you become numb to pain. Of course, only attainable by experiencing it first-hand over and over again.

''Jacob, fill me in with all of your weapons.'' He staggers a little bit and immediately scanned through the vest-pocket of the one he got from the dead bandits. ''T-there is a grenade, the rest are ammunition for this assault rifle.'' He lifts up the assault rifle in his hands.

I rip the bottom of my shirt, and I use them as bandage for my shoulder wound. ''All right, I saw 7, definitely more.'' I say as I remove my shirt.

''This is how it's goin to go, you remove your shirt. After three seconds, I want you to throw it, opposite of where I'm goin to throw mine.'' I open up the clip as I check through my ammo. ''The second we do, and their attention is not on us, you throw that grenade o'yours to where they've gathered up. Take down as many of them as you can after that, you hear?. We only have one shot at this… One fuck up, we both die.''

He starts shaking as fear and nervousness starts haunting him. ''You don't wanna die and leave your family right? In that case, man up kid… You're a man aren't ya.'' I could see his face, lighting up a little bit and determination became visible. ''Right, I still gotta take care of my little sister… I still haven't even see her become an adult yet after all.'' He says as the shaking of his hand, gradually become less. We nod at each and he starts preparing.

''At my signal.''

(One) I tighten the grip on the gun in my hands, while he readies his grenade.

(Two) Sweat starting to fall from my face, making its way down to my chin. With the seconds becoming more intense.

(Three) SHOOT! I roared

Simultaneously, I threw my shirt at the right side of the individual large rock I was hiding on, while he threw his on the opposite side.

The bandits was surprised at my shout, and their eyes were focused on the sudden, and simultaneous sight. Focusing their gunfire on the shirts that we threw. As soon as we threw the shirt, we immediately popped on the other side opposite of where we threw the shirt.

We saw 6 of them, gathered up on one spot while the rest scattered. Jacob surely noticed that as he threw the grenade to where they were gathered, as I instructed him.

We knew we didn't have enough time as they were going to notice us any second now and shift their gunfire at our heads.

After an intense second, the grenade flew close at the face of one of the 6 that were gathered up. I shot the grenade, only a few cm away from the bandits face.

The air crackled, as I watch the bandits beings toss in the air due to the impact. I see the shaken up expression of the bandits as I hear the deafening noise and saw the beautiful crimson-ish color of the explosion.

The remaining bandits, noticed us and immediately fired at our location. ''You motherfucker!'' They shouted as they continued shooting towards our location.

I knew they were going to throw explosives at our direction any second now. So I told Jacob we had to move somewhere else.

I noticed an abandoned car, just a few feet from us. ''Kid, we have no time, on three, we run to that car over there.

As soon as I hit three we immediately sprint. Seconds after, there was an explosion, just on our previous location. After tackling Jacob out of the explosions radius, we reach our next cover.

I immediately I crouch down, and focused on my hearing. As Jacob adjusted himself and prepared for my next instruction. I heard the footsteps of the bandits, and it would seem there were 5 of them, heading towards our location, never stopping to shoot.

I immediately saw another rock that seemed big enough for me to cover to. ''Listen kid, I'm goin to head over to that rock over there and draw their attention to me.'' I tell him. ''During that time, you take out as many as you can.'' Jacob seemed hesitant at first, but I could tell he understood the intensity of the situation, and just simply nodded.

After inhaling for what seemed like a second, I exhaled, running towards that rock. I knew the location of where the bandits each scattered and hid at, due to their footsteps a while ago. Knowing the location of 5, while running, I aimed at some of them that were visible, and shot their heads. After doing that I rolled over, reaching my cover.

I rested my back on the rock as I felt something bleed towards my right arm, also my left leg. Knowing I didn't have the luxury to indulge on the pain I was feeling, I immediately looked over, and saw the remaining two bandits, being taken out by Jacob.

I smirked, seeing this kid, who never seemed to kill before, is trying his best to survive, all for his sister. My face immediately went back to battle mode, as I see a bandit holding a machete, sneaking up on Jacob. I ignored the pain that I was feeling on my right arm, and picked up my gun. I aimed for his head, and he fell to the ground as I shot.

After killing the bandits. I look over at Jacob. ''Kid, with me. Let's get the others and get the fuck of here.'' He nods and immediately follows me.

We reach towards the tent Ellie and the other females hid on… I saw Ellie, with two new corpses inside. My eyes widened as I see her holding a gun, completely shaking. After seeing me she fell to the floor sitting down. ''J-Joel!'' She shouts with combination of relief and pain as tears were flowing heavily on her face.

The entire year we were together this is the only time I've seen her, with her usual wall of toughness on her face, with her usual confidence all gone. All I saw was a face that had enough, a face that I never wanted to see from the one I loved the most. A face full of despair.

I never knew my soul could still even feel anything. I thought that my soul was destroyed enough to make it feel completely numb. But no. It seems this was the last straw, seeing her despair-ridden face completely broke me.

I rush to her side to hold her around my arms, hoping that somehow I could erase even the smallest portion of her sadness. She cries out violently, her head leaning on my chest.

I notice Jacob, with his face, covered with tears as he looked over at something. I follow towards the location of his gaze and I notice 3 females, their arms removed. Their head, separated from their bodies, and their guts, lying on the floor. While one was unconscious, and seemed unharmed.

I carry Ellie on my back, as she squeezes me tightly. While Jacob, carried the unconscious girl, that seemed no older than 14. I could see a combination of relief and pain in his face. I didn't give a fuck of the pain that was throbbing on my body as I carried Ellie.

We used the tent as a shield and we moved towards the exit. Almost there. I couldn't bare Ellie getting more broken, so I headed to the exit faster.

After finally reaching the exit. We headed to the place where Tommy was. He fired out a flare gun during the chaos. Telling us to go there.

After careful treading, we finally reached Tommy and his men. After reaching them, of course, they seemed relieved, and happy. But that was gone as soon as they saw how few we were, and sadness quickly took over.

I tried to put Ellie down but she wouldn't let me. Her arms still firmly around my chest.

Tommy noticed that, and I could see hints of sadness in his face.

Jacob, with the unconscious girl, showed themselves. Tommy was surprised to see him here… I was too at first, and was wondering why a kid was at the gate in the first place. I just didn't have the time to worry about that back there.

Tommy knew this wasn't the time to scold the Jacob, so he immediately asked medics to look over the unconscious girl, and Jacob while they are at it.

It was only a matter of time before the bandits was annihilated. It seems like the ones headed west, was the majority of the group.

The bandits were wiped out, with the exception of the two that Jacob and I shot at the leg a while ago. Tommy ordered his men put cuffs on them, as well as looting all that the bandits had. That way, we can get all kinds of information about them., they did that for 30 minutes. After finishing, they patched up my wounds then we headed back and reached the destroyed south gate for 15 minutes, then to Jackson.

After our return, we were greeted by Maria, Before hugging Tommy, she gave a little speech to the ones who lost a loved one this day, and announcing that a week from now, there is gonna be a day of mourning, all work will be postponed, to honor and give a funeral to the people's deceased loved ones. During the speech Maria gave I feel Ellie's body shivering more and more, and so I excused myself and headed back to our house.

During our entire trip, Ellie has not spoken even a single word. I drop her on our couch and put my hands on her shoulder. ''Baby girl… I can fix you something to fill your stomach. Stay here whil-'' She interrupted me, pulling my shirt with her hands turned to a fist. Not saying a word, she pulls my shirt harder directing me to the couch to sit beside her, and I did.

I didn't say anything in return, I just put my hands on the top of her head and I start caressing her hair. After a few minutes, she couldn't hold her tears anymore and started crying. It was like a dam that was holding water two times it size finally gave in and broke.

She leans her head on my shoulder, puts her left hand on my chest and the other holding my left arm as she cries loudly. '' They protected us… The bandits suddenly… and….suddenly started shooting us…'' She tells me trying desperately to get the words as her emerald eyes overflows with tears. ''They acted as shields, while the bandits continued to shoot… I-I couldn't do anything!… (*heavily sniffs) ''Even though everybody hated me… the three of them were the only genuine friends I had that accepted me…and befriended me…(*heavily sniffs) Why…WHY! Does the people I start to like keep leaving me!'' She told me, her grip on my arm and my chest tightening, and was screaming loudly.

I dare not move an inch, I let her stay like that for as long as she wanted. I needed to be as positive as I could, for her sake, I needed to be the one who would lift her up from her despair. I don't have the time to be in despair… for her sake… for her sake… for her sake. I keep repeating that word in my head during the time she cried.

I've become numb to pain. I needed to use that numbness right now to keep myself from pouring my anger to the bandits. Right now, Ellie doesn't need me to do that, right now she needs me by her side, more than ever

Barely, I control myself and I start to focus on comforting her.

After 30 minutes of her shedding tears, very slightly, she starts calming down. She then removes her grip at my chest and my arm. She instead puts both of her palm on each side of my cheek, and her teary emerald gems looks straightly at my eyes. ''You are the only one Joel… the only one who haven't left me…Please… Please promise me you are not going to leave me EVER!'' She tells me

I then look at her and say. ''Listen to me kiddo… I ain't goin anywhere. I ain't leaving your sorry ass… e-ever… (I rarely ever used the word 'ever' ) You'd just go ahead and die on me either way if I left you alone.'' I told her wiping away her tears from her face.

. ''Now c'mon, I know it's hard, but we gotta put something on that stomach o'yo-'' I couldn't continue what I was going to say. Something was hindering me from finishing my sentence.

There was a warm, pleasant feeling that was beholding on my lips. I stood frozen. all because of a surreal feeling that was happening on my entire body.I didn't want to move, I just wanted to embrace this feeling, to once again explore it. It's a feeling I haven't had in a long time.

I snap back to reality, and started looking at the source of this pleasant feeling. Only to witness Ellie, her eyes closed with her arms shifting from my face and started wrapping me around my neck. I felt as if I was being burned alive yet feeling naked on a blizzard.

After she finally broke loose from the kiss and started to catch her breath. she looked at me with her eyes, reddish from her tears and said. ''Joel… I love you.''

My eyes widened at her words. All this time the girl I always treated like my own daughter liked me- no… loved me. I stayed silent, just shocked, and I couldn't utter a single word nor move an inch from my position.

Due to my lack of words, she started leaning closer to me, moving her head closer to mine, her lips inch by inch towards my lips. With the shaking of her body very obvious.

Using the barest of my strength, I tried to push her away. I tried to get back from her advance. But then I saw her face. Her eyes, sparkling like little gems in the sky, her breath, warm towards my face. She started closing her eyes, and started pursing her pink mouth.

I could see her worries, I could see that she was trying to reach me for comfort, I could see that she longed for me, more than anything else in this world. I couldn't hold back any longer.

 _Fuck_ _ing shit_ I told myself as I moved closer to her.

I could tell she was relieved that I did what I did. As she let out a refreshing beautiful smile, and started giggling ever so slightly.

''Hey, Joel, you're not really going to leave me... Ever? (emphasizing on the ever)

I could tell she noticed I used the fucking word. I must've sounded like an idiot.

I didn't reply as her pale, soft hand, caressed my beard as she placed her palm on my cheeks, and started pulling it closer to her face. Pulling it closer to her mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:Heya! I'm sorry for not posting for a while. There's a lot of things going on and I was so busy. So as an apology I gave you a long one :) Again, cheers to CarlSolo for helping me out on this one.**


End file.
